1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a non-volatile memory device having a butting contact structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory semiconductor apparatus may be required to process a large amount of data and to have a small size. Hence, it may be required to increase the integration density of non-volatile memory devices for forming such a non-volatile memory semiconductor apparatus. In order to simplify a manufacturing procedure, cell transistors of a cell region and selection transistors of a peripheral region in the non-volatile memory device may be formed simultaneously. Since each of the selection transistors may not necessarily need to have a charge storage layer, each of the selection transistors may have a butting contact structure for directly and electrically connecting a control gate to a conductive layer.